Sometimes a letter changes everything
by Sahitya Poonacha
Summary: A letter from his mother, the one letter that makes him realize things he hadn't before.


**Sometimes a letter changes everything:**

It was one letter, it couldn't make a huge difference could it?

It was snowing outside and Lily sat at the dining table.

She was over reacting, she twirled the quill between her fingers, she had been writing a letter, to Harry.

For the past few days a fear that had never come over her before had found its way into her heart, both James and her may not be alive to see Harry grow up.

She sighed, and folded it up, she put it inside the envelope and wrote on the front

_Harry James Potter_.

She wanted him to have it when he turned seventeen, only of course if both of them were….gone.

She put away the ink bottle the extra parchment and the quill.

She went upstairs and slowly pushed open the bedroom door, she watched Harry sleeping in his crib peacefully.

She couldn't help the tear that rolled down her cheek.

Harry just months old was the most perfect baby any mother could have asked for.

He had a tuft of black hair that looked like it was going to end up exactly like James's.

His calm breaths while he slept gave Lily a rush of happiness and the way his eyelashes fluttered, she couldn't wait to see him awake with his curious, excited emerald eyes.

She had always told James that her eyes were nothing great and he exaggerated.

But she agreed that the eyes were beautiful only when she had seen Harry's eyes for the first time staring up into hers green on green.

She slowly bent down and placed a kiss on his fore-head.

She made her way silently out of the room and went to her own.

She put the letter inside the drawer reminding herself to put it for safe-keeping in the Gringotts vault and telling the goblins to make sure that Harry got it when he turned seventeen and only if James and Lily were not present.

She crept over to her side of the bed and climbed in next to her husband.

She wrapped her arms around his strong chest and laid her head on his shoulder.

He wrapped a hand around her and said "I am going to ask you what you did tomorrow morning, so don't think I didn't know"

She just smiled and said "I love you"  
>She was satisfied when he smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips "I love you too"<p>

Lily fell asleep hoping the purpose of that letter was never met.

Harry went to the Gringotts bank his hands in his pockets and Ginny by his side.

He was formulating ways to apologize for the mayhem they had caused during their mission.

There was also something to settle in his inheritance, apparently when he turned seventeen he was to inherit the whole Potter family wealth from generations and all the Black wealth and there was apparently an important document that they couldn't pass over to him on his seventeenth birthday due to the complications.

Ginny got onto her toes and kissed him on the cheek "Calm down Harry, you're cutting off the blood circulation in my hand"

He immediately realeased and said "Sorry, I didn't know"

She said "Harry, they have to forgive you, you are a hero after all"

He blushed "Gin please"

Ginny rolled her eyes "You're modest to a fault Harry"

Harry just shook his head and led her into the bank.

When the goblins saw him some treated him indifferently, some glared and the others just looked afraid.

Harry felt very self-conscious Ginny whispered "God don't be such a girl"

He just turned beet red at what she said and she smirked at his expression.

The goblin who Harry had talked to the other day led them both down to a huge vault past and below the one he had become so familiar with in so many years.

They stopped in front of the huge vault and the goblin opened it.

There was more wealth and things in that vault than Harry had seen anywhere in his life, Ginny who was beside him said "I'm dreaming"

The goblin said "There was a dragon guarding this vault too but because of some difficulties they have withdrawn it until further notice"

He gave a long glare directed at Harry and Harry was hoping the earth would swallow him up whole he said "Sorry"

Ginny just laughed "I wonder what difficulties those were"

Harry just blushed harder and shook his head.

The goblin said unenthusiastically "Amusing, now all this wealth and possessions here Mr. Potter are all yours and Ms. Weasley's as you wished she was part owner of the vault"  
>Ginny gaped at Harry and whacked him on the shoulder "Git!"<p>

He just grinned "I just thought you'd have better use for it"

Ginny put her hands on her hips, her flaming hair falling over her shoulder as she tilted her head, Harry couldn't help but think how pretty she looked.

She said "I'm not going to touch this money this yours, this money, these things, all of it is your family's not mine I have no right over it"

Harry pulled her close and said "The Weasleys will always be my family Gin and you? You Ginny Weasley are a part of _me_. All of this is more yours than mine, I don't know where I'd be without you or your family"

She looked teary but she never cried so she just said "Harry Potter you sure know how to make a tough girl weepy"

He laughed.

The goblin coughed uncomfortably he tugged at his collar and said "Um if you both would come this way please, there is a letter your mother left for you Mr. Potter, she had given us specific orders to give it to you only when you turned seventeen and only if both your father and she herself were dead."

Ginny squeezed his hand and Harry was grateful he had not brought Hermione or Ron along, Hermione would have given he a sympathetic look and would have fussed over him Ron would just have had a sad and another sympathetic look on his face.

Ginny on the other hand gave him an encouraging smile and said "Read it"

She was the one who had helped him get over the war and stop blaming himself and brought him out of his shell. He would forever be indebted to her for dealing with the amount of pain he had given her and she still held on to him and promised never to let go, He had helped her grieve Fred and held her when she cried and promised never to hurt her again, but it would never compare to the amount she had sacrificed for him.

He didn't know what made him say it he just felt like he had to, so he said it "Ginny I love you"

She smiled "Harry I love you too, please read that letter"  
>Harry knew she thought he was joking.<p>

He said "No Ginny you don't understand I really do love you, with my soul, heart and every fibre of my being, I love you more than anything in this world"

She asked teasingly "More than treacle tart?"  
>He frowned "you think I'm joking"<p>

She sighed and put a hand on his face "Harry, I know you love me I knew it ever since I saw you at the train station, you just needed to look beyond those thick glasses you wear and see it, and I was ready to wait even if it was difficult whoever said love is easy never loved. And if you ever think I've done too much for you. Just remember you were worth it, yes I felt hurt when you dated Chang, yes I was hurt when you broke up with me, yes I was hurt when you never noticed me, but now you're mine and that's all that matters Harry, here and now. You know how I felt when I thought you were dead? Worse than anything. I felt like all oxygen on the planet had disappeared. But I knew you were alive inside because otherwise my heart wouldn't be beating. You have no idea how happy I feel now that you really love me"

Harry smiled "I'm glad"

She said "Now read that letter"

The goblin came forward looking a little pale and a little awkward and handed the letter to Harry.

Harry took it and opened it, he found a folded parchment inside.

He unfolded it and started reading it slowly.

_Dear Harry,_

_I'm assuming that if you have got this letter then both James and I are well, dead._

_But Harry I can promise you we never planned it this way._

_It's sad that I never watched you grow up and become a wonderful man that I know you are._

_I am also sure we missed out on all your girlfriends and your marks at school._

_Don't hold it against us Harry, I can vouch for both of us that we wanted to be there. We just couldn't._

_Now, I have a feeling your tall like your father with the same hair that you might not have combed in the morning, with the glasses and the same Quidditch skills, but I hope you have my brains and tact and I also hope you are modest unlike your big-headed father._

_You have my eyes which I hope you will put to good use to impress girls and as your father might like to add getting out of trouble._

_You must be in Gryffindor, James is so sure. Sirius too._

_I hope he's a good godfather, if he's teaching you anything that a mother wouldn't approve off, show him this letter._

_Harry I'm sure you've found a girl by now, and being like your father you might have fallen for a red-head, and if my guess is correct she's got a boiling temper and can cast spells like a maestro, excellent pick to keep you in line._

_But if I am wrong about the girl then I have a feeling she's not your type and it might be better to end it there, because I know you better than James does and I know for a fact that you have too much of James in you._

_You obviously know about the Marauders, of course you're even begging Sirius for the map and the invisibility cloak, or you've already got both items and our using them frequently._

_I hope your studies are good, and I also hope you're not wrecking havoc around the castle like James did._

_And I hope professor Mcgonagall is not losing her head over your friends and you._

_Harry, lastly I love you and your father loves you more than anything too._

_Harry, I want you to be honorable, happy and carefree always._

_Love_

_Mum_

Harry couldn't decide whether to cry, smile, laugh or weep.

But when Ginny put a hand on his shoulder he calmed down and smiled "It's beautiful"

She smiled, he handed it to her, she looked up at him surprised "Are you sure?"

He nodded "As sure as I'll ever be"

She read the letter, she looked up and smiled at him but she had tears in her eyes.

She didn't have to ask him if he was alright because she knew he was.

He wiped away her tears and asked "Why are you crying?"  
>She shook her head and hugged him "She was an amazing woman. I always believed it but to really feel it is just overwhelming, why aren't you crying?"<p>

Harry said "Gin, I've cried enough I honestly think that, I was prepared to shed tears when I started reading, but as I read, it changed things, I had come to a consensus with myself, yes it hurts me that they are dead and not here to see me, but they died _for_ me and you can never have everything, so you must hold onto whatever little bit there is left of them and just keep it with you"

She asked "Who knew a letter could change so much?"

He said "I think my mother knew"  
>Ginny just smiled.<p>

(No one cared that the goblin felt ready to faint and was desperate to get out of there.)

**AN: Just felt like putting this one out there.**

**Review though.**

**SPHP20896:)**


End file.
